Why Are You So Warm?
by Beck-dono
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. They were currently at summer camp. Lame, homophobic summer camp. Kiba whines, Itachi blocks and Shino just wants sleep. Naruto and Sasuke share a moment in the cabins late at night. Sadly no smut but there is fluff.


RE-UPLOADED: Omahgawd I'm on a roll with these NaruSasu oneshots :D I'm almost impressed with myself, almost because I hate reading over my work on the website and finding these retarded-ass grammatical errors. Oh if you hadn't noticed I LOVE using commas~ I know that they're over used but I don't even care, they're cute.

So I wrote this because I've been up since 3pm yesterday. I was also cuddling with my imaginary boyfriend at the time and this whooole idea began to take shape. Its cold as balls. Yeeaaaah its been a while since I slept so I'm craving it! But I can't sleep till this piece of poo is outta my head.

I'm goona try and keep this fic rated T, because that's hard for me to do. As you all know I use curses like a sailor and write smut like its my blood. Read on my lovlies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else but the plot.

Why Are You So Damn Warm?

Naruto rolled over in his bed effectively landing on top of Sasuke. He sat up groggily and stared at his boyfriend. He stared for another minute or two until he flopped down on the boy. Sasuke jerked awake and glared up at him. They were currently at summer camp. Lame, homophobic summer camp.

"Naruto."

Silence.

"Naruto."

Silence.

"Oh, Naruto you fucking cocksucker, fuck me like an ani-"

Naruto immediately covered Sasuke's mouth.

"Shut the hell up! What if someone wakes up?"

He whispered harshly at the ravenet. Sasuke smirked up at him,

"Then, get the fuck off me."

Naruto sat up quickly and Sasuke slowly joined him, annoyed at being woken up.

"You shouldn't be in my bed in the first place. What if one of the counselor's saw you sneak in here?"

"Shut up. I was cold and maybe I missed your dumbass."

Naruto looked at him mildly shocked to see the faint blush on his boyfriend's face. He could understand these feelings, they had been placed in separate cabins. Not to mention that Sasuke's brother was a cock blocking maniac, every damn time the two of them were alone together he would just fucking appear! Seriously, blue balls was in his near future if this kept up.

"Sasuke, that's so cute."

"Shut the fuck up."

"No, no, no, Sasuke-cups. Now, tell me, what did you miss most?"

"…Are we seriously doing this?"

"Yes stop stalling. What did you miss most?"

"Mmm, your cock."

Naruto covered his mouth, a bright blush set on his face. Sasuke smirked beneath his hand. He grabbed onto Naruto's neck pulling him back down into the bed in a tangled mess. The raven haired boy pulled the blond into a kiss. Naruto squeaked a little but kissed back, running his hands up Sasuke's thighs. Smiling the brunet pulled back panting lightly.

"This. I missed this."

Naruto stared into his onyx eyes, in the dark they still shone.

"Me too, stupid. Your brother's a bitch."

"Ugh, I know. I haven't gotten laid in two weeks."

"Why're you so horny all of a sudden?"

Sasuke glared,

"Its not 'all of a sudden'. Naruto we haven't done it in two weeks. Two weeks. That's like a lifetime to a hormone raging teenage boy."

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"You guess? Fuck Naruto aren't you the least bit sexually frustrated? God I hate summer camp."

"Of course I am! Its just, I'm well, kinda scared of your brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's scary bro."

"Okay one, I'm not your bro. And two I need you not to be such a pussy."

"Ah! Sasuke I'm appalled!"

He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and rolled over with him. Sasuke laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Knock it off you queer."

Naruto smiled,

"I love you, my little tyrant."

"I love you too, my retarded baby seal."

"What the fuck Sasuke? At least my pet name was relavent."

"Mine is too. You act like a baby and are lazy like a seal."

"Okay none of that makes sense to me but I'll over look it for the sake of snuggling with you."

"Then I suppose I should kiss you to initiate the snuggling sequence."

"What is that like a rule now?"

"Shut your face and kiss me Naruto."

"Well when you put it so eloquently."

"Shut it…"

Naruto connected his lips with Sasuke's. The brunet hummed happily at getting what he wanted. He nuzzled the blonds' neck breaking the kiss. Naruto placed feather kisses on the other boy's face.

"Hey if you two are done being homos up there can you shut up so we can go to sleep?"

Kiba asked in a irritated voice. Shino hushed him but the dog like boy only barked an insult at him. Kiba's eyes met with Sasuke's middle finger.

"Fuck you too Uchiha!"

"Suck it flea bag."

The front cabin door flung open. Itachi glared at the boys,

"All of you get to sleep."

He turned to leave. Sasuke was hidden under Naruto's sheets and he smiled as he blew a Naruto's stomach. The blond jerked and twitched but didn't make a sound. Sasuke stifled his chuckling with his hand the best he could, while Naruto sent him glares through the sheets.

"Sasuke, come with me. I'll return you to your cabin."

"Damnit."

Sasuke jumped out the bunk and walked over to his elder brother, who gave him a scowl of disapproval.

"Ha! Get tha' fuck out!"

"Kiss a nut Kiba."

Sasuke flicked him off once again. Naruto was smiling at his boyfriend,

"Hey Sasuke you know what I missed?"

The boy turned to stare at the blond annoyance at being caught written on his face.

"What?"

"How damn warm you are."

Sasuke smiled,

"Love you moron."

"I know."

Sasuke smirked, blew him a kiss in an over dramatic way, and left with his brother. Kiba grumbled about not getting enough sleep which Shino silenced him with promises of bacon the next day. Naruto put his arms behind his head and sighed happily as he laid down. Man, did he ever love Sasuke Uchiha. But of course the whole world knew this already. His only wish instead of sleeping next to his boyfriends warm body was a simple one. He wanted summer camp to be fucking over. Because he needed to get laid.

End.

Okay I don't know if using the word fuck puts this as M rated D: But I'm gonna put it under T as not to mislead people with images of smut they'll never get. I didn't spell check this since I'm half-asleep writing this. Review and tell me what you thought. Was it shit? A masterpiece? I just want feedback, you can even flame me all that means is you liked you so much you got jealous of my awesome writing skills beeotch.


End file.
